The Boys Are Back In Town
by MeredithBrody
Summary: Fed up of each seeing the other pining after the girls in their lives, they each make a plan to get the other their girl. M/G JJ/R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Boys Are Back In Town  
><strong>**Summary: Fed up of each seeing the other pining after the girls in their lives, they each make a plan to get the other their girl.**

**Inspired by the lovely IloveTValot, this is going to be a fun little multi-chap. This is the first time I've attempted writing Rossi, so if this is TERRIBLE please tell me and don't be too mean! Please! As always, please review!**

* * *

><p>"Are you going to stop staring after her?" Rossi asked, standing beside Morgan and studying the younger man. The longing in his eyes was obvious to anyone around, besides from the girl he was pining after. Morgan shrugged and turned around as the door to Garcia's office slammed<p>

"Not in this lifetime" he replied with a smirk. Rossi couldn't help but see himself in the young man. He didn't want Morgan to miss out on the woman he loved most.

"You should just ask her" he handed Morgan a few files, and kept his eyes level.

"That ain't never gonna work" Morgan finally chuckled, throwing his pen onto the desk "she just broke up with Lynch" he finished, his face slowly dropping from a broad smile into a frown

"You and red need to fix something" he laughed, looking at Morgan's shocked face. "You really didn't think we'd not notice that the two of you got so much more going on now than you used to"

"Nothing's going on Rossi" Morgan replied with a cocky grin. Sometimes the man was infuriating.

"I know, but you need to do something" he pointed to a picture on Morgan's desk, him and his lady almost kissing at one of the Christmas parties a few years earlier. Heading up to Christmas, maybe they both needed a miracle.

"No we don't. We're best friends, nothing more" Morgan picked up the picture Rossi was staring at, and help it close to him.

"Right" Rossi replied sarcastically and leant on the door. "Derek if you don't fix something soon, I'll take it into my own hands"

"Rossi don't" Morgan replied with an almost pleading tone.

"It's now or never kid. Make the most of the chance I'll give you to do it yourself"

* * *

><p>A week later and Derek still hadn't made any sort of move on Garcia, so the time had come for him to intervene. He thought that giving Derek his happy ending was the fairest thing he could do, since he couldn't get the woman he wanted himself. He was thinking how he could approach her about it when she walked into his office, with her customary smile and cheery greeting.<p>

"Here are your files, and here is a special coffee"

"Thanks kitten. Take a seat, I was hoping to talk to you today"

"What've I done"

"Nothing," he chuckled and waved her into the seat "I was wondering how you're doing"

"OK." she looked confused, but thoughtful, and he hoped that his soft way of starting the conversation would help. His stare seemed to break her down a little, and she looked at him with sad eyes "I suppose I'm lonely. I miss having my best friend to come and visit me"

"Well, I'd like to fix you up with someone. A guy I know really well"

"Oh, Dad, you don't need to do that" he grinned as she used her special endearment for him,

"I've already done it, I just need your go ahead to set it up." he grinned as he saw the smile spread over her face "He'd be perfect for you"

"OK. You have yourself a deal" she laughed and stood up again. He nodded as she left the room, and dialled a number. Making a special reservation for Friday night, and he was making sure that they would not be out of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Boys Are Back In Town  
><strong>**Summary: Fed up of each seeing the other pining after the girls in their lives, they each make a plan to get the other their girl.**

**As you may have gathered, the first couple of chapters are predominantely M/G. The next chapters will be predominantly R/JJ, then a group one. There are going to be a couple more days before the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Morgan sat in the restaurant, thinking how stupid this whole idea was. Rossi had done everything. Booked the table, told the maitre'd that their bill must go on his tab, and that it was going to be the girl of his dreams. He had sworn it wasn't Garcia, and for some reason Morgan hadn't believed him for even a second. He looked to the door as a gorgeous blonde walked through. Seconds later he realised it was Garcia, and she was being led directly to his table.<p>

"Derek?" She asked as she sat with him. He could see in her face that she'd realised Rossi had set them up. "This is such an expensive place"

"Rossi is paying for this." he smiled, and began to talk about anything and everything. It was unlike any date he'd been in. Probably because she wasn't just a girl. She was his best friend and the girl of his dreams. Dave hadn't lied about that. They were still talking when a waiter came over quietly.

"Sir, madam, we're getting ready to close" Morgan looked up, then all around them. They'd been sitting and talking to each other for so long that everyone else had left. He stood up and held an arm out for Garcia. She took his arm and he smiled as she escorted him outside.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her, smiling as she leant up and whispered in his ear

"Derek, take me home"

* * *

><p>He walked into Rossi almost the second he arrived on Monday morning. He was now wondering if Rossi had been waiting for him. He was glad that he could talk to someone about it. "How did it go Friday?" was Rossi's first question, Morgan could see Garcia across the lot, talking to JJ and Prentiss, no doubt having the same kind of conversation.<p>

"You were right all along" he admitted quietly. Giving Rossi a smile and waving at Garcia.

"You two making a go of it?" they walked together up to the elevator, where JJ, Emily and Garcia were stood. He tried not to be obvious taking Garcia's hand, but all three were immediately looking at them. He looked back to Rossi and smiled.

"Second date is tomorrow night" he kept hold of Garcia's hand as the girls gave him a questioning look, and Garcia blushed tomato red.

"Morgan you dog" Emily giggled, looking between the two of them

"Garcia told us all about it" JJ continued. Standing just a step too far from Rossi. Morgan knew how those two felt about each other, no matter how they tried to hide it.

"Oh did she. Jayje you'll have to pass that on"

"That's a promise I can't make Dave. Chicks before dicks, you know that" JJ laughed as several more agents got in the elevator on the parking level above theirs. Suddenly a revolting smell came in and they all turned to him

"Morgan" Rossi said sternly

"Oh Derek that's disgusting" Garcia laughed as the doors opened and everyone exited except for the head of the CTU, who looked back to him

"Son, I think you should consider a change in diet" he was told. And by the time he got out of the elevator, he felt thoroughly humiliated by his colleagues and his new girlfriend.


End file.
